Hungover Host
by coolblue110
Summary: After a night of celebrating the arrival of summer the Host Club wake up in unfamiliar hotel rooms! Just what have our young hosts gotten themselves into? And how did they end up there anyway? Will this be the worst summer or the summer of love? T
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh…." Tamaki Suoh groaned, blocking the ray of sunlight streaming from the window, his head pounding like a bass drum in a marching band. His stomach was turning, whatever he had eaten the night before threatening to make an appearance.

Wait.

Last night.

What had happened exactly?

Tamaki glanced around, headache searing, his vision slightly blurred, trying to make sense of his surroundings. All he could remember from the night before was meeting up with his friends to celebrate the first day of summer and then….that was it. He assumed that he was drunk, the tell tale signs of a headache making themselves his first priority.

"I bet Shima-san put something in the cabinet for me to take…." Tamaki flopped out of bed, looking very un-princely, and wandered in the general direction of the bathroom, only to find a closet, knocking down several fluffy white robes, and figuring out that this room was much, much, too small to be his room at the mansion.

"Where am I...?" Tamaki steadied himself, looking up, down, all around him, but nothing was familiar. It was obviously western, no futons or tatami mats in sight, and now that he noticed, the landscape outside was much different from the beaches back in Japan that he had been to. There was no mountains, no lush greenery. Only sand and sunshine with the salty water a murky green-blue.

Fear shot through him. Was he alone? Had someone come with him to this strange place? How had he gotten her? This was definitely not Europe, as no early morning beach goers were topless. If these people were not Japanese or European, what were they?

"Oh no…" Tamaki growled, sinking onto the cushy bed. At least this was an obvious five star hotel.

"Hmmmm?" Someone mumbled from the bed, turning over. Tamaki whipped his head around, surprised by the sudden sound. His vision was nearly back to normal, and everything was starting to come back into focus even if the headache hadn't died down a fraction.

"Huh?" The person groggily lifted their head, rubbing their sleepy eyes. The over sized t-shirt hung limply off one of her shoulders, a few sizes too big. Her short black hair stuck out in every direction

"H-Haruhi!" Tamaki jumped up, gluing himself against a wall, suddenly hyper aware of being shirtless and hung over.

"Sempai!" She cried, fully awake now. She, too, seemed to have the same reaction to the strange surroundings. She glanced around, frantic. "Where are we? I don't remember having a suit case last night. These are my dads clothes…"

"Umm…Haruhi…Why are you in my room? Or, this room. Where ever we are..." Tamaki was sweating now. Why was the girl he loved, and the girl who had confessed her love for him after the Ouran fair, sleeping in the same bed? Half naked at that, while he had on only pajama pants.

"Oh…umm…" If anything, she was even more lost for words than he was. The two starred at each other, wide eyed.

"I remember a little bit…The twins started drinking after Hunny and Mori got into the limo. Hunny gave us some wine he had found in the cooler of Kyouya's limo. I only had a buzz but everyone but Kyouya-actually, I'm not so sure he wasn't drunk- was dead-drunk after a couple hours of driving around and pub hopping. I tried to leave, but for some reason were all being herded onto Renge's private jet…" Haruhi scratched her head, trying to remember everything.

"And then it's all a blur?" Tamaki glances at her, taking a stab at what she wanted to say.

"Yeah. I wonder if any of the other are here. Are we all alone?" Haruhi looked him in the eye, the question lingering in the humid air.

It all happened so fast both had no idea what as going on.

Electricity made little sparks as the two leaned in towards each other; the kiss each had been waiting for finally going to become reality. When their lips were nearly touching, breathing jagged, the sweet scent of the other intoxicating-

"OPEN UP!" A loud banging interrupted them, each sporting bright red faces as their breathing returned to normal.

"Who is it?" Haruhi called, pulling her shirt down to cover her childish strawberry underwear.

"US!" The mysterious visitor called back, immediately followed by agenized groaning.

Tamaki pull open the door to reveal the twins clutching their foreheads and gritting their teeth.

"You're hung-over, aren't you?" Tamaki stepped into the hall, Haruhi pulling on a pair of shorts she had found before following after him.

All of the red eyes teenagers were starting to emerge from their rooms, the plush carpet sinking under their bare (or bunny slippered) feet. Hunny looked ready to kill while Mori was leaning against the door frame of their room about to pass out.

"We're not in Japan." Tamaki stated when everyone was settles. Kyouya was staggering as he rolled his eyes, anyone who saw him would have flinched.

"Ingenious findings, Milord," Hikaru mumbled sarcastically.

"Based on Haruhi's memory, it seems as if we were all heavily intoxicated upon boarding Renge's private jet and have awoken in a foreign land," Tamaki put his hands on his hips.

"Foreign land?" I thought it was only a country…." Hunny looked up. He had popped a couple pills while Tamaki walked, and the effects took hold right away in his small body.

"I believe I know where we are," Kyouya said, flipping his phone shut. He sighed as a group of alien girls passed, blushing at the group of good looking, half naked, Japanese mean. Kyouya's festive flowered shirt was open so much that it could have been off.

"Then spit it out!" Hikaru said, everyone eager in anticipation. The hall was quiet except for some random lines of the unfamiliar language.

"I believe we're in America."

The group stared, disbelieving at the shadow king.

Only Hunny and Mori had been to America, and that was for training the military.

Haruhi was in shock. She had barely ever made it outside Tokyo, nevertheless been on an airplane!

"How can none of us remember a 14 hour plane ride?" Haruhi asked when her voice came back. She couldn't believe that she had no memory, or at least an indistinguishable one, of her first ever plane ride. And she was in a foreign country for Pete's sake

_With the Host Club._

Haruhi shivered, hoping they all knew enough English and American culture to squeak by.

"Well, men! We must do what we do best in tough situations!" Tamaki cried, pointing at an object far off in the distance.

"What's that?" They all asked.

"Improvise!"

**A/N: **

**EDIT: all of the spelling mistakes-most of the spelling mistakes- have been fixed! Please enjoy Hungover Hosts!!**

**OMG this is the most fun I've ever had writing a fanfiction, except Moodswings (which I would love it if you guys checked it out! I'm going for 200 reviews in the next year!). It's an idea that I've hit around and cleaned cobwebs off of for over a year. When I actually started writing it I was so excited! The idea just kept coming. Please review! The Host Club will never make it back to Japan if you don't!!**

There will be a second chapter, I've already started it. I apologize for the abrupt ending. My friend Stevvie pointed that out. But there will be a companion!

**(Please correct any of my English mistakes. Not my first language ^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please do not take offense in the 'miss written" English used by the host members. English is not my first language, either, so I wanted to show how things sound to them and how they speak it. I tried copying how I sounded at first **

**Thank you!**

'The beach!"

"Shopping!"

"Let's go eat first! I'm hungry!"

The hosts were lounging in Kyouya's room, all dressed in flowery shirts that might as well have screamed "tourist".

"It would be best to start shopping until the sun isn't as strong. Besides Mori our complexions are all fair and we could burn easily. Especially Tamaki," he smiled at Tamaki, his glasses flashing. Everyone recoiled.

"Haruhi, go get your purse. You and I are in charge of finances," Kyouya nodded for Haruhi to hurry, and she jogged back to her room.

_I don't know why I have to go with those guys. I'd much rather see the sights on my own today…_Haruhi inwardly grumbled to herself as she grabbed the girly purse Ranka had insisted she use, saying it matched her pretty face.

"Thut guy tutaly hut on me!" Haruhi stopped at the sound of giggling girls. They passed her, one looking surprised, turning to inform her friends on what she had just seen. Haruhi could only make out "Pretty!" and "upper cute!" all the rest being washed away in slang and general nonsense.

"Tamaki-sempai, you really shouldn't be doing that to girls here, the group over there-" She stopped short, sighing heavily. The king was up to what he did best-romancing girls and tickling them pink.

"How aw yoo this mawing? It is vary beautiful bout not as lovely as yoo," He had finished with a sun-like smile, dropping the hand of the girl who had innocently asked if they were lost (noticing that they were all arguing). She was staring wide-eyed at him, a unique look torn between being flattered and horrified.

"Tamaki-sempai…" Haruhi groaning as she drew nearer, shaking her head. The girl had disappeared into her room after shooting a quick, nervous smile.

"You can't go around flirting with all of the girls. And please tell us you know more English than that," Haruhi sounded almost desperate, remembering the story about how Kyouya and him had become friends, Tamaki immediately falling to the role of the prince.

"Umm…Maybe?" Everyone palmed face, so Tamaki rushed on. "It's all my dad taught me how to say! He said that girls like romantic foreign guys!" He was panicking, tears welling in his beautiful eyes.

"In any case, if we can avoid it, nobody should become to close to any lady before we are settled here. Although it's not uncommon to be flirted with openly, it usually isn't considered proper to take a strangers hands anywhere in the world," Kyouya shot Tamaki a look, obviously warning him about even trying any funny business.

"So, with that, let's all go into town and see what we'll find!"

As far as any of them could tell, the town was somewhere between ordinary and extraordinary. The sky was a dazzling blue, letting the sun make patterns and a powerful on the stony, sand-dusted sidewalks. The stores were all meant for summer vacationers and offered anything from the sandals to diamonds.

The houses were beautiful, old-style houses worth millions, and like everywhere, houses that measured large enough to have room for a family of 2. Haruhi felt a strange comfort in that, knowing there were small houses everywhere.

"There's so many places to get food! And you can eat while you're walking!!!" Hunny bounded over, holding an ice cream in each hand, Usa-chan tucked under his elbow.

"Don't eat too much. There's going to be a lot more food when we go to the boardwalk tonight," Kyouya smiled gently with his warning.

"We won't!" Hunny laughed, gulping the last of the cones and running off to get more. Mori trailed him, looking more like his parent than a cousin.

"So we're going to the beach later, right?" Hikaru turned to Kyouya, eyes filled with evil.

"Yes, in a while," Kyouya said, glancing at the agenda in his hand.

"Haruhi! Come with us! We saw sucha cute swim shop down the road!" Hikaru grabbed her left arm, while Hikaru grabbed her right.

"I-I have a swim suit!! Guys!!! HELPPPPPPPPPP!" Haruhi cried as the twins carried her off at only-possible-in-anime like speed.

"OOF!" she growled as she was thrown into a dressing room with a very confused employ. The young girl looked torn between being afraid and excited.

"I'm am surry," Haruhi said when she managed to stand up, bowing to the girl. The girl smiled, shaking her head.

"It's okay. I get so few customers."

"Make her try on every single one!" Hikaru shouted in Japanese. Haruhi translated the best she could, conveniently leaving out a part of what they said.

"They tell you to make me try on some," she explained, motioning towards the pile of swim suits on the bench. The clerk nodded, quickly sifting through the pile of swim wear.

"This one first," she said, holding a purple suit out to Haruhi, who reluctantly took the barely one piece suit from her. The girl turned away, covering her eyes to make sure she didn't see anything as Haruhi changed. She felt extremely uncomfortable having another person in the dressing room with her. She didn't take gym, so having to change in front of someone was totally new (besides Mei-chan, but insisted she model her works).

"I am ready now," she said, watching the teenager light up in front of her. She turned to see her reflection, only to whirl back, covering her revealed body.

"Please, can we try another?" she asked.

And so it went for the next hour. Swim suit after swim suit was tried on. The young clerk caught on that Haruhi liked being covered up in public and chose carefully.

"I…like this."

Kaoru poked his brother, who pressed his ear against the side of the dressing room.

He had no idea what the girls were saying, but by the sounds of the clerks voice the swim suit looked stunning and Haruhi was even a little excited. Kaoru winked at him, and he shot him the evil eye.

"Guy?' Haruhi called, stepping out of the tiny cube, and, to Hikaru's disappointment, fully dressed. "I picked one. Let's go." She bowed at the clerk, who rung up her purchase and smiled as they walked out the door into the beautiful sunshine, which was noticeably lower in the sky.

Tamaki came up behind them with Kyouya, Mori and Hunny right behind him. Everyone was a little too keen on seeing Haruhi in her new swim wear.

"TO THE BEACH!" Hikaru cried, and they were off.

**A/N: what will half-naked hosts do to the American girls?**

**Thank you for reading *bows* Please correct my English and I know that this chapter wasn't very good, but the next one ill be fun. I promise. **

**Please review!!**


End file.
